1. Technical Field
The disclosed exemplary embodiments relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
An information processing apparatus is provided in a display apparatus. This display apparatus has a display unit, and displays various images. Further, from the viewpoint that the display apparatus enlarges and displays images, a projector is known which projects and displays an image on a projection surface (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-64375). The projector of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-64375 overlays a keyboard video image on a monitor video image of a personal computer based on a video signal output from a personal computer, and projects the video image on a floor surface.